


Friendship Start!

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Is Not Evil, Chara is alive, Gen, Minor Angst, Sans Remembers Resets, asriel is alive, but not really, im a SOFTY okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Chara apologizes to Sans for their previous actions.





	Friendship Start!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr. The pacing in this one is a little bit wonky I think????

It’d been 2 months since Frisk had freed the underground. 

In the process, they’d convinced Flowey to hang onto the six human souls, and use them to become Asriel again, and had used half of their own soul to bring Chara back into existence. As a result, neither Chara nor Frisk could RESET, only SAVE and LOAD.

Sans was suspicious of both of them. They both seemed remorseful for their past actions, and they both seemed to regret what they’d done, but Sans couldn’t help being a little bit nervous, especially since what happened what to some degree, permanent now. He was constantly on edge around them both, worried that one of them would decide they weren’t content with what they had, and start killing again.

Frisk didn’t seem to notice. Chara did. 

Whenever they were around him, Chara would look at him sadly, but avoid eye contact. They were a little quieter around him, a little more respectful, a little faster to do what they were told. Nobody else seemed to notice, because they seemed to act mostly like their usual self.

Chara caught him alone one day.

“Sans.”

“yeah kid?” 

Sans was nervous. This was the first time the two had been alone since the barrier broke.

“I’m sorry”

That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He had expected anger, or violence, or some sort of snippy comment. Anything but a plain, genuine apology.

“kid, you’re not the only one at fault here” 

He also didn’t expect to be reassuring them.

“I know. Frisk has just as much a role to play in this as I do. But I am not blameless. I have done things just as horrible as they have.”

They had a point. While the decision to murder everyone while they were in the underground had been Frisk’s and Frisk’s alone, the murders that had taken place on the surface every RESET after that were Chara’s decision.

“it’s-”

“It’s not okay. What I did was unacceptable, and I regret it. I’m so, so sorry.”

They looked on the verge of tears, which shocked Sans.

“kid, i’m not mad”

“But you still don’t trust me”

“no, i dont”

They flinched slightly, but tried to hide it.

“it’ll be hard for me to trust you, but i’m willing to try.”

‘Okay. I understand. I promise I won’t hurt anyone again.”

“yeah, i believe you, buddy.”

And for the first time, he meant it when he called them buddy.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but in time, he’d be able to consider them a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I miiight continue this? If y'all really want me to :3c  
> As usual, my tumblr is @theradicalace, I don't post much writing there, but I'll respond faster if you talk to me there.


End file.
